Velnias
Velnias is a destructive and homicidal being of chaos as old as Daevas as his first creation predating the Prime Alphas and Omegas themselves and a major antagonist of the Multiversal Legends franchise. He is the god of primordial chaos and Consumption. History Velnias was a former friend of Daevas during the age of the old omniverse until he went mad and became his sworn enemy. After creating the Prime Alphas and Omegas, Velnias would mate with one of them and gave birth to Nekrozoth, Deus, and Endgame and raised them as his own. Dues was his favorite son and treated him well while Endgame was his second and don't really paid much attention to. Nekrozoth however was his least favorite of all and would mistreat him and manipulate him into doing his dirty work. Velnias would beat Nekrozoth and/or torture him for "attempting such a cowardly act" giving birth to Nekrozoth's fierce hatred towards redemption and anything good or redeeming. His constant abuse was the very reason why Nekrozoth chose to become Pure Evil and proved to be his down fall. While Velnias was hibernating, Nekrozoth killed him and took some of his powers for himself. Daevas Show Along with Daevas, He is the oldest being in existence even older than God himself. After Daevas made his Sandwich and was going to get some MAYONNAISE, he tells Velnias not to eat his sandwich in which Velnias was annoyed by it. He tells Daevas that he won't and asked why he doesn't trust him. Daevas said that He is a sneaky Bastard, and he and Daevas are the only one to exist. Velnias admits that Daevas made a good point. While Daevas was to getting some MAYONNAISE, Velnias was left alone with Daevas's sandwich. While Velnias was looking at the Sandwich, a hunger sensation came into him. He opens his mouth and said unto himself that he should just take a little bite. He grabbed the sandwich and took a little bite from it, he said that the sandwich was tasty and decided to try another bite. He"accidentally" ate it whole and sarcastically said that he would have to face the consequences. Then Daevas appeared right behind him with a jar of MAYONNAISE, He which surprised Velnias. Daevas was very very very angry at Velnias for eating his Sandwich. Daevas summoned his sword and smiled an ominously threatened Velnias that he will cut him into 1,000,000 pieces to get his sandwich back. Velnias transformed into a lovecraftian monster and tried to kill Daevas. He shoots lasers from his mouth but Daevas dodged the attack, He was trucked by Lightning from Daevas's Sword. He shoots another laser and Daevas tried to build a wall around him to protect him from the laser. The wall didn't do much and the laser pierced Daevas's check. then, Velnias charged at Daevas but missed and hit the floor. Daevas jumped to Velnias's head and was cut into 1,000,000 pieces, killing Velnias Personality As Daevas puts it "a Sneaky Bastard who wants nothing but discord and chaos so he can satisfy his sadistic nature"Velnias is wicked, chaotic and the perfect personification of Discord and Chaos. He is very sadistic and a killjoy sociopath, enjoying torturing people with chaos. He takes pleasure in pain and was dubbed as the second most evil being in the multiverse. He is highly intelligent, despite confused with Azathoth (the god of H.P. Lovecraft's universe) who was a blind idiot god, he was the opposite. despite the intelligence, he was nowhere near as intelligent as Nekrozoth as he used Velnias as a pawn to his scheme, plus Velnias can be lazy sometimes. Velnias is as destructive as Nekrozoth, and admits that Nekrozoth is better at being evil and chaotic to the point of fearing him despite having more powers than him. He shows to love trolling people too, making him a trickster. He loves to torture mortals the most because they feel pain easily and enjoys their screams. Trivia * Velnias was name after Velnias the Evil god of Baltic Mythology (who Ironically is the brother of Deivas who inspired another character in the fandom fanon wiki known as Daevas the ominous who is to name after Deivas) and was based on Azathoth the supreme god of H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos who is noted as a blind idiot god similar to Velnias the Baltic version who is a idiot god. * the only difference that this Velnias is not an idiot and is smarter than the original and Azathoth and velnias. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deities Category:Cosmic beings Category:Canon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Dreaded Category:Amoral Category:Omega Empire Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Supreme Beings